Free Falling
by mysteryauthorxoxo
Summary: Piper is released and Alex is still in prison. Larry waited for Piper, but can she make it work between them or will one phone call change it all? Rated M because everyone likes an exciting story. This is my first fanfic, eventually will be vauseman cause I love them. Please leave a review so I can make it more enjoyable for you guys!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Home

**Just want to give a little background info, so this takes place after Piper's release everything that happened in the show still applies. This will eventually turn into vauseman so dont be discouraged by Larry's presence. Enjoy!**

And so she ran. She never ran faster out of the same hard silver door she entered from. There he was, like he promised 15 months ago. Leaning against the car with arms open, Piper ran toward Larry. They embraced each other so tightly, it almost didn't seem real, and as soon as piper fell into his arms she began to cry. Not crying because she's glad she is finally out but because she's leaving behind a part of her. That was her home for 15 months and those people in there, they weren't just strangers, they were her family. During her sentence her mother slowly stopped visiting her, she only had Cal, but that wasn't enough.

"It's okay, everything is will be okay from now on."Larry said keeping his tight grip on Piper.

Is this the life Piper planned for herself? Deep down she always loved Larry, he gave her stability which is what she wanted, or so she thought. Larry knew about Alex, the whole story from beginning to end. Clearly that didn't stop him from pursuing Piper.

As they both got into the small silver 4 door coup Piper just stared out the window. Looking up at the same window where she remembered herself saying goodbye to several close inmates leaving. And there she saw Alex, staring back down. Although it was hard to see but she could tell Alex was hurting both mentally and physically. Larry drove off and just like that their life together was about to begin.

"I wanna sell the house" Piper stated out of no where.

"What? Why?"

Larry was in a big state of confusion from the words that just came out of Pipers mouth.

"If we're gonna do this, me and you, then I wanna start fresh, moving makes me feel like we are leaving everything in the past, which is what we need."

" Okay, Whatever it takes for us to be together I'm willing to do. I love you."

" I love you too." Those words never felt the same coming out of her mouth. She did love him but while she was in prison she loved Alex too. Alex was there for her through it all, but when Larry was chosen over her she had enough. Piper had never felt so different when she was with Larry. She acted like the perfect housewife she thought she was but in reality she just wanted a love that was everlasting and if it means free-falling through life then so be it, but she had a gut feeling Larry wouldn't be the one willing to do so.

They finally pulled up to their white picket fenced home and felt a sense of relief. Piper leaned against the car and took in the sight in front of her. Larry held her hand as they walked through the newly painted door together.

" The house hasn't changed a bit." Piper stated as she walked through the living room glancing at the photos of her and Larry on the coffee table.

" I tried to keep everything how you liked it, I mean not that I didn't like it, but i had to add some manhood into it."

" Its perfect, Im getting tired so im gonna go up and go to bed." Piper walked over to Larry and placed a soft and gentle kiss on his lips before she walked upstairs to their bedroom.

While getting undressed for bed the phone rang. It was late, like midnight late. Who could possibly be calling at this hour Piper thought to herself. So she walked over to her nightstand and picked up the wireless phone and pressed answer.

" Hello?" Piper asked when she picked up the phone

" Piper its me, Alex, listen we need to talk."

**A/N: okay so this is my first fanfic so let me know what you think. I kinda have a general idea of where i want the story to go but im open to all options. **

** Xoxo, mysteryauthor **


	2. Chapter 2: Honesty Is The Best Policy

**Thank you sooo much for the follows and reviews. It means a lot that you guys like this story so far. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"Alex? What the fuck? Why are you calling me?"

"Listen I added you to the visitation list so-"

"No fucking way, you think you can continue to play these mind games with me. The minute I told you I picked Larry you were done. Its time to move on Alex."

Those words that Piper just said felt like knife to Alex's heart. She never meant to hurt Piper but she always thought that them two would be endgame.

"Please just come, only for one day, to hear what I have to say, then you can leave can continue your life with that brainwashing douchebag."

Deep down Piper did want to see Alex. Maybe it would give them the closure they needed. At the same time Piper thought to herself, what if Alex tried to win her back? The love for her never went away but what about Larry and the life they are about to start? She couldnt just leave him, or could she?

"Next Saturday at 2 p.m and thats it."

"Thank you Pipes, I have to go, im running out of phone credit, see you then, goodbye."

Pipes? Once she heard Alex say that, the emotions and feelings came back. She could always hear it in Alex's voice how much she cared about Piper. As she layed back down in bed Piper fell asleep with a never ending thought about what Alex has to say.

It was Friday. A week since she had been released, and the day before she goes to see Alex. Life with Larry at home was good, not great, but good. Larry kept trying to make everything right with Piper but he could tell her mind was somewhere else. They were in the car on their way to the grocery store when Larry had to break the silence.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing, im fine just a little tired."

" Thats bull and you know it Piper, whats going on?"

Piper wasn't sure if she should tell Larry about the phone call with Alex, but if they were gonna try to make things work then she cant keep this secret from him. After all honesty is the best policy right?

"Alex called last night."

As soon as Piper said those four words Larry pulled the car over and put it in park and just stared at the road in front of him with a blank but angry face.

"And what did she have to say?"

"She wants to see me in person, to talk."

"And you didn't agree to go did you?"

"Larry look I need to go, maybe we both need closure."

"Thats bullshit Piper and you know it!"

And at the moment Larry punch the steering wheel in front of him. Piper was scared. She had never seen this side of him before. Larry was sick and tired of being part of this love triangle so at that moment he shifted his body to face Piper. His fist were clenched and his adrenaline was pumping.

"Piper tell me right now, im sick and tired of this crap, do you still love her?"

Piper was scared to answer because she didn't know what Larry was capable of doing to her.

"Yes." Piper said in a low key voice.

And just like that Larry lifted his one hand to Pipers throat as he used the other one to punch her in the face.

**A/N: Im trying to get rid of Larry as fast as I can without making the story too rushed. Dont worry though because up next is the visitation. Also, i have been getting feedback on what people would like to be included in the story so I'm trying my best to please everyone, let me know if you have suggestions.**

**Xoxo, mysteryauthor**


	3. Chapter 3: A Permanent Visitation

**Hope you like this chapter!**

Piper woke up in a state of confusion. It was three in the morning, and she had an ice pack on her face. Suddenly she felt a hand come from her left side touch her stomach, Piper tried to look over to see who it was but her neck and face was too sore to move.

"Dont strain yourself, it will make it worse."

Suddenly she realized Larry was sleeping next to her. She quickly got out of bed and began yelling at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Listen, we will talk about it in the morning. For now we both need some sleep."

"No! Get out of here, i dont want you in this house anymore."

"Piper, stop you dont mean-"

"I said get the FUCK out!"

At that moment Larry grab his belongs, walked out the door, and drove away. Piper walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, all the bruises and swelling made her realize she didn't want this, not one bit. She walked back to her bed lied down and cried herself to sleep.

It was Saturday morning, Piper was supposed to see Alex today but she couldn't bare to see her in the state she was in. As she was going downstairs to make herself breakfast the phone rang.

"Hello?" Piper said in a low groggy voice

"Pipes its Alex you're still coming today right?

"Alex, listen maybe some other time, some unfortunate events came up."

"No, I need to see you. Please Piper we need to talk."

It was hard for Piper to turn Alex down but she couldn't let her see her like that, she knew Alex would kill Larry as soon as she got out which to her pleasure was in a few weeks.

"Piper, I wouldn't keep asking if it wasn't serious, please."

Piper was trying her hardest to hold back her tears. Her life was a mess and what Alex could potentially say could make it worse, but she didn't want to live without knowing what she wanted to tell her.

"Fine i will go."

" Okay be here by 12 dont forget."

The drive to the prison was long and dreadful. She tried covering the bruises with makeup as much as she could but it was still noticeable. A million thoughts were running through her mind like whats going to happen with Larry or even Alex. As she pulled up to the prison she braced herself for what was about to come. She walked inside and look around and a recollection of memories came flowing back. She signed her name and was directed to the visiting room. It felt so weird for her to be on the other side of that table. A buzzer went off and the inmates came flowing in and one by one to be greeted by their friends and family. And there she was, the last one to walk in, as soon as Alex saw Piper her face lit up. She walked as fast as she could to Piper and hugged her tightly. Piper was hesitant at first but quickly returned the hug. They stayed like that until a guard yelled out to stop touching. As soon as they sat down Piper kept her down to refrain Alex from seeing what Larry had done to her.

"Its good to see you kid, I missed you."

"Good to see you too."

"You know its kinda hard to hear you when your looking down, why wont you look at me?"

Alex lifted Pipers face from her chin and saw the marks on her face.

"Piper what the hell happened?"

"Its nothing you need to worry about im-"

"Who the fuck did this to you?"

"Alex please, relax. Its not your problem."

"Its gonna be when I found out, tell me who did it, now."

She couldn't lie to Alex so she blurted the truth out.

"Larry."

"On the phone earlier,when you said some unfortunate events happened, this is what you meant didn't you?"

"Yes, but please Alex I dont want you to worry, I kicked him out of the house."

"I'm glad , you're too good for him."

"Well I'm here, so what did you want to speak to me about?"

Alex reached across the table to grab Pipers hands, she held both hands and looked Piper in eyes.

"Im being released soon-"

"Yes, I'm aware of this."

"Just let me finish Pipes, so as you know I dont have anyone when I get out."

Piper could tell where this conversation was going but she wasn't sure if she was ready.

"I was wondering if I could stay with you until I can get a real job and have enough money to get my own place and-"

"Al, you know how hard that would be, especially with our history, do you honestly think this would be the best idea?"

"Why not? You kicked that asshole out, and now I will be there to protect you, come on Pipes."

"I can protect myself very well."

"Yeah, I can tell by the giant bruise on your face"

Piper gave Alex a long hard stare.

"You dont know the circumstances, so drop it,"

"Fine, but what do you say, can move in for a while?"

Piper knew she couldn't just leave Alex on the streets, but she was afraid of the temptation while she was there.

"Fine, just until you get back on your feet, when do you get out exactly so I set the house up for you, next week?"

"Actually they are letting me out earlier on good behavior."

"How early exactly?"

"Tomorrow."

**A/N: You guys are honestly amazing, I would never think this story would get such positive feedback! If you guys ever have anything to say/ask or just want to talk feel free PM me. Until next time.**

**Xoxo, mysteryauthor**


	4. Chapter 4: Going Home

**Sorry I haven't written in a while, things have been pretty overwhelming. Hope you enjoy!**

"What the hell Alex, tomorrow?! Did you plan this all along?"

"No, but I thought by seeing you face to face, you would realize-"

"Realize what exactly?"

Alex didn't want to admit she still loved Piper. Even after all the heartache they went through, she was the love of her life and she couldn't just give up, Alex wasn't going down without a fight.

"How much we mean to each other." Alex thought it was best to not tell Piper how she felt especially since she just asked to move in. But slowly, Alex knew she would win Piper back one way or another.

A visit that lasted 2 hours felt like 2 minutes. The buzzer went off and the inmates were ordered back to their bunks.

"Al what time do I come pick you up tomorrow?"

"By 9."

The two of them got up and tightly embraced one another. Piper took in the scent of Alex's hair, she didn't really comprehend what was just about to ride back home was pretty overwhelming for Piper. She just kicked her fiancé out and now her ex-girlfriend is about to move in. A million thoughts were running through her mind, what if Larry wanted her back? What if her and Alex got back together? She still needed to figure what was going on between her and Larry. As Piper reached her house she realized there was a note on the door.

**_Piper, _**

**_I think it's best if we spend some time apart, you moving back takes some adjusting for me but the fact that you still love Alex mind boggles me. I did so much for you and you treat me like shit. I hope that by having that small incident happen to you, you realize you're at fault. Anyways I'm going on a business trip, I am not sure when I will be back. In the mean time get rid of those feelings for Alex because you two will never be together as long as I am in the picture._**

Piper quickly crumbled up the paper and put it into her coat pocket as she entered the house. She didn't have time to deal with Larry's crap because she needed to situate where Alex would be staying. The house didn't have a guest room because at the time it was only Larry and Piper and they thought that if they were to expand their family then they would move to a bigger home. She contemplated on weather to have Alex sleep on the couch or in the same bed as her. Finally she settled on Alex sleeping on the couch as she thought it would be best for the both of them since they had a past.

"Hey Vause!" Nicky said as she saw Alex come back to her bunk with a confused look on her face.

"Hey Nicky."

"Why so glum chum?"

"It's Piper, that dick Larry punched her in the face and got away with it, and now I'm moving in with her until I can get back on my feet."

"Whoa whoa whoa Vause, you mean to tell me that you're moving in with the same girl who picked that prick over you? You are-"

"You don't understand, I love her and I need to protect her."

"You don't need to do shit. She is perfectly capable of handling herself.

"Nicky, this guy doesn't even know what he's capable of, he's a fucking lunatic."

"Alright Vause, you're fucking nuts, just be careful. I worry about you at times."

It was the morning of Alex's release. Piper was already on the road. She was excited but nervous at the same time. The women she was with for about 10 years of her life was about come right back in. Deep down she longed for this to happen yet she was afraid. Technically she was still with Larry and he was only away temporarily. Many thoughts were running through her mind as she pulled into the parking lot of the prison. She went to sign Paperwork regarding Alex's release and it all seemed very surreal. Piper heard a door open on her left and she used her peripheral vision to look and there she saw a tall raven haired women walk towards her direction. Her heart began to race. It was as if she was meeting Alex for the first time, she didn't understand why she had all these butterfly feelings consuming her.

"Hey kid" Alex stated as she approached Piper.

"Hey Al, ready to go?"

"Never been more ready."

The two walked in unison to Pipers small silver car.

"Can I drive?" Alex asked

" First off no, you don't even know where I live and second, you don't have your license back yet, let's actually try to stay out of jail."

Alex gave Piper a playful smirk as she expected a sassy remark come out of her mouth. Both of them got into the car and Alex reached over to put her seat-belt on. Piper put both hands on the wheel and her head against it as well. She exhaled a large breath.

"Piper is everything okay?"

"I have been trying really hard to keep my shit together but I just can't anymore Alex."

"What do you mean?"

"My life is a complete mess, I'm with a guy who has no remorse about hitting me, you're moving in with me and I just don't know anymore. I thought that when I left prison, I would leave everything behind and it would be a fresh beginning but look at where we are now."

At this moment Piper began to breakdown right before Alex's very eyes. She never liked seeing her in this state but she didn't know what to do. Deep down she just wanted to pull her close, kiss her and reassure her everything would be okay, but she couldn't. She didn't know how to comfort Piper.

"Look kid, I know everything is screwed up at the moment but it will get better, I can promise you that."

"Alex you don't understand what's going on inside of me, I'm trying to stay strong."

"For who? Larry? Clearly he doesn't give a shit about how you feel. If you're trying to be strong for me, you don't need to, it's okay to let everything out once in a while."

Alex turned in her seat to face Piper. She slowly rubbed her back in reassurance everything will be okay. With her other hand she lifted Pipers face.

"Look at me."

Piper stared at her with her big blue tearful Bambi eyes.

"As long as I am here nothing is going to happen, you can say whatever you want, do whatever you want, but at the end of the day I am always going to be here for you."

Alex moved her hand down Pipers face and cupped her cheek. Piper closed her eyes because what Alex had just told her is what she needed to hear. She nodded and began to drive of the ride was silent they only spoke if they needed to stop and use the restroom. As they got closer to their destination Piper couldn't take the silence.

"So how does it feel?"

"Well the chairs are a little uncomfortable but It will do."

The two looked at each other and Alex gave Piper a playful smirk. She smiled in response. Her smiled killed Alex, you could be having the crappiest day of your life and coming home to her and that smile made everything better. They finally arrived at Pipers house, and Alex began to analyze the house.

"So, this what Piper Chapman's dream house looks like."

"Say what you want but I like it."

Piper opened the door to her home and walked in.

"Do you plan on coming on or just staring at it?"

Alex never really saw Piper in this kind of home. When they were together they both imagined a big home over looking a city, beach, or just land. But this home, didn't seem like Piper, it felt more of Larry's rather than hers. As she walked inside she threw her keys on to the table that was in the hallway and made her way to the living room with Alex following behind.

"So I decided that it would be best for you to sleep on the couch considering our past and what not."

"That's fine, I understand."

Piper walked to the kitchen to prepare some snacks for the two of them.

"Hey Al do you do want something to drink? Water? coffee?" Piper yelled from the kitchen

"No I'm fine thanks."

At that very moment the door bell rang.

"Alex can you get that I'm busy."

Alex walked towards the door and unlocked it. What was behind the other side of the door was something she did not want to see. It made her body full with rage.

"What the fuck? Alex?"

"Larry? Guess this is a bad time to say hi."

**A/N: Okay, for starters I have kinda been having writers block, I feel like this chapter isn't that good but I couldn't leave you guys hanging. People at school have been getting on my nerves and everything is just overwhelming at the moment, but you guys asking for more and giving my such great feedback kept me motivated. I will not leave you guys hanging that long again. Let me know what you think!**

**Xoxo, mysteryauthor**


End file.
